Dentist-Phobia
by YayPercabeth123
Summary: Percy's scared of the dentist. He ALWAYS needs someone to come with him. When his mom can't come, Annabeth replaces her. Will she be able to convince Percy that dentists are not scary? Got this idea while going to the dentist.


**Okay, so this is my second one shot. I still suck at writing. Blah. Please review, favorite, favorite ME! Happy reading!**

Annabeth POV

I sighed once again, sparing a glance at my agitated boyfriend.

Today, he was visiting the dentist, and I just had to come with him. Turns out that he must have someone by his side, and Sally can't make it, so I'm stuck with the horrible job.

I flipped through an Elle magazine, but never soaking in the words, my dyslexia getting the best of me. They started swimming about the page, making me blink a few times to stop the blurring.

Beside me, Percy tapped his fingers, causing nearby peaceful patients to shoot dirty looks at him, and then looking at me, their eyes pleading me to make him stop.

All I did was shrug my head.

Percy once again shook, but I'm not sure if it's from ADHD or the fact he's going to 'die'.

Before this whole appointment, his mom was telling me about how, since he was a child, he was afraid of dentists. I was amused at all the interesting things Percy has done in order to get out of going to the dentists.

All of it was in vain.

I threatened him that if he tried to get out of going to the dentist's, the punishment would be severe.

You can guess what the punishment was.

The waiting room was actually a fairly nice place. There were a few chairs lined up against the wall, with magazines of all sort stacked on little tables in between the chairs. The walls were painted a light blue, with the secretary's desk placed in the small corner.

"Percy Jackson, your dentist is ready." The secretary spoke in a clear, crisp voice, leading the way to 'the chair of doom'- as Percy calls it.

He warily sat in it, as if the chair would swallow him. I took the seat beside him, pausing only to roll my eyes.

"Annabeth, if I die, promise me you'll go on without me?" Percy looked at me with his annoyingly gorgeous green eyes.

"Percy, stop overreacting. You won't die."

"You never know, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

Before Percy could retort, his dentist walked in. His blonde hair was gelled up and his blue eyes shone behind the glasses. In his hand, he held a clipboard and a file, and he wore a plain, white dentist's coat. Behind him stood a young woman, presumably the assistant, who was dressed in the same attire.

He smiled warmly at Percy, who was too nervous to notice.

"Hello, Percy," the doctor, whose nametag stated , greeted, "Today we'll be doing your cavity filling."

At the word of cavity, Percy visibly tensed.

I sighed, then went to grab his hand.

"It's fine, Percy," I reassured him, "It's just a cavity filling."

He continued to shake.

Idiotic boyfriend.

"Oh, your mom is not here today?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Percy showed no signs of blushing. "No, she was a meanie and left me," He pouted like a little child, "so I brought my girlfriend instead."

"Hi, my name's Annabeth," I greeted, shaking his hand.

sat down in the seat right on the head of the patient's seat, and then had the seat to be lowered into a lying state.

"Well then, let's get started," He slipped on his gloves, snapping the plastic. Percy just about screamed, and all I did was sit there and roll my eyes at him.

I mean, seriously? He killed thousands of monsters and demons but can't even go to the dentist by himself?

Calmly, the dentist opened his mouth and inspected the tooth. "Let's get this started and get it over with." He murmured, probably anticipating the antics of the seventeen-year old.

After giving a quick check-through the other teeth, he started to numb the tooth, and then began working.

By the shrieks and shouts Percy was making, you would have thought he was a five-year old.

Halfway through, I was ready to fall asleep. The sun was shining down on me, and the humming noise of the cavity-filler was consistent and seemed to lull me to sleep. Just when I was about to close my eyes…

"No!" Percy's gargled voice called out, making me open my eyes. "You can't go to sleep," He pointed his finger at me, shaking it back and forth. "Not allowed."

"Why?" I asked, clearly confused.

sighed. "Every time he goes to the dentist, the person who's beside him must stay awake at all times. It's sort of like his reassurance that he won't die and everything will be okay."

"Seaweed Brain, why are you so selfish?" I asked tiredly. "I'm really tired and I just really want some sleep."

He once again shook his head. "No excuses," He seemed to be saying, "no excuses."

So now here I was, staying wide awake but just barely. Every once in a while, if something "hurt", Percy would squeeze my hand.

Once, it got so severe that my hand almost fell off. I swear, that BOY has a vicious grip.

Someone was tapping on my shoulder. I look up to see the strong build of my boyfriend's body completely blocking me. "Wise Girl, did you fall asleep?" He asked, pretending to be hurt. "I thought I made it very clear you must fall asleep while I'm at the dentist."

"You're lucky enough that I came with you," I mumbled, ready to fall back asleep.

"Of course," He said, helping me up. I notice that now, since his dentist appointment was over, he was very calm.

"Not dying, huh, Seaweed Brain?" I teased, a twinkle in my eye.

"Annabeth, that's mean." He whined, "It was very scary."

"I'm sure it was, Percy," I bantered, "It must have been pretty scary if you were just about to cut off my blood system."

"It was for a good cause!"

"What good cause?"

"You wouldn't want your boyfriend to die, wouldn't you?"

"Again, Percy, YOU DIDN'T DIE."

"But I might have if I didn't hold your hand."

"My hand has nothing to do with this."

"But you wouldn't know, wouldn't you? Because you did hold my hand and you're not the Oracle so YOU HAVE NO IDEA."

"Seaweed Brain, if I had known you were this annoying when you go to dentists, I would not have come to stay with the whole hour. I have better uses of my time. I could have been designing all of the gods' and goddesses' statues, but I actually came with you! Be grateful!"

It was true. I could have been designing. But I did choose to go with Percy, but a little omitting wouldn't hurt.

Apparently, Seaweed Brain didn't believe me because his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

"Oooooh, you're in for it," He said, before grabbing my legs and flinging me over his shoulder.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Panic started rising in me; after all, we were in a public place.

"Nothing," He replied nonchalantly, before swinging me over his shoulder and walking out into the waiting room.

Moms stared at us, silently reprimanding us for our childish behavior. They whispered to their children, then pointed at us, probably telling them how not to act.

All of the sudden, I was let down. We were awkwardly sitting in a half enclosed place, a wall separating us and the moms.

"Percy, what are we doing-"

"Hush." He put one finger on my lips, and then bent down to kiss me.

It was a sweet kiss and lasted for about three seconds.

"Forgive me?" He asked. I had no idea what I was supposed to forgive him for, but I decided to play along.

"Sure."

He smiled and stood up. After shaking off some dust off his jeans, he lent a hand to me, which I gratefully took.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Percy said, shaking his mop of messy black hair. "If I get another wish from the gods, I'm wishing that no one will ever have to go to another dentist appointment."

"And have all the dentists lose their jobs?" I asked, frowning as I imagine all the homeless people that would be caused from the wish.

"They have enough money to begin with." He argued.

"Where do you think it came from? The sky?"

"I can't imagine Zeus being that kind."

"Exactly."

"Well, it's time to get home, we need to get ready for the family dinner." Tonight, I was going to Percy's apartment for dinner. It was going to be a quiet one, just some time catching up.

"Actually, ," The secretary who we saw before interrupted, "It appears that you have another cavity that needs to be filled as quickly as possible. Can you come with me to the front desk to see which time suits you the best?"

My boyfriend looked at her in horror.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Well, I'm not going with him again.

**Yea, this idea came 2 months ago and I was so lazy so I didn't write. But here it is! Finished! Finally! **


End file.
